


Magnus Bane’s Quest For Chocolate Perfection

by Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright



Series: Flash Bang Bingo (team orange) [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magnus really loves chocolate, a short drabble, sh flash bang bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright/pseuds/Tiger_Tiger_Burning_Bright
Summary: Magnus has loved chocolate since he first tasted it a small child and ever since that day he’s been addicted.For centuries he’s searched for the best way to enjoy his favourite food. Today he might just have worked it out.Or a smalll silly Drabble for SH flash band bingoPrompt - chocolateTeam orange





	Magnus Bane’s Quest For Chocolate Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> Ummmm yeah so the bingo insanity continues...don’t worry it’ll be all over in a week and normal services will return ;-)

Magnus Bane had always loved chocolate in every from from super sweet to so bitter it made your tongue tingle. His stepfather was one of the first traders to bring cocoa plants to Indonesia and, whilst his great plan had never really taken off, Magnus still remembered his first taste of hot cocoa, a drink his mother used to make adding honey to relieve the bitter taste. It was the start of an addiction that would last over the many centuries of his life.

He still remembered the excitement in London when the first bars appeared, perfectly sweetened and wrapped in paper. Magnus couldn't get enough. Everytime a new chocolatier sprung up he would be the first in line to sample their wares.

Naturally, with his penchant for potion making Magnus was an experimental chef and during his many years he had perfected the ultimate hot chocolate adding a small amount of chilli, a trick he learnt during his travels in South America. He’d learnt the art of truffle making from a chef in Paris and his sachertorte was second to none but still it felt like something was lacking. 

Today, however was the day he’d always waited for. After all his years of experimentation he was absolutely certain, as held the jug of chocolate sauce in his hand, he had finally found the perfect way to eat his favourite food.

Magnus watched in fascination as he poured the thick, velvety sauce out before catching the dribbles with his fingers. Placing the jug down he slowly sucked his fingers, moaning softly at the sweet taste.

“Fuck, Magnus please..” 

Magnus smiled wickedly as he stared down at Alec who was straining his arms against the ties holding him to the headboard, his pupils dilated and face flushed as he lay between Magnus’ thighs.

“Patience darling..” Slowly Magnus ran a finger through the chocolate sauce decorating Alec’s chest, swirling it into patterns.

“Magnus...come on…” Alec pleaded and who was Magnus to resist.

“It would be my pleasure Alexander.” Magnus murmured as he dipped his head down to lap at the dribbles of chocolate over the Shadowhunter’s nipples.

As he meticulously worked his way down Alec’s torso there was not a single doubt in his mind that this was the ultimate way to experience his favourite food. Alexander Lightwood and chocolate were as close to heaven as it was possible to get.


End file.
